


Red with Wicked Desire

by NotCallingYouALiar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspense, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotCallingYouALiar/pseuds/NotCallingYouALiar
Summary: "There is a place where time stands still... illuminated by only the most feeble red light-"
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: It Comes at Night





	Red with Wicked Desire

All of the lights were out. Well, except one. The lamp with the deep red shade in your bedroom. You’ve always liked that one. Red light has a long wavelength, it preserves night vision. Not to mention, everything looks better in red light.

The sound of your apartment door opening made your heart beat faster and your body stiffen. The latch clicked into place, then the deadbolt. You could see it in your mind’s eye, his heavy purple coat sliding off of his shoulders to be quietly laid over the back of the couch, the tug on the fingers of his gloves to free his hands from the leather. He’s on the prowl. He knows you’re here. His breath is steady as his tongue slips out of his mouth, gliding on its familiar path along the ridged tissue holding his crimson lower lip together. He stops and listens. He lingers there, awaiting the sound of anxious scurrying to trigger that keen urge to pounce.

When his ears are met with deafening silence, his black eyelids blink sluggishly over his gaze that scans the darkness. The corner of his mouth twitches when he catches sight of the sliver of red light cast through your cracked bedroom door, the tickle of anticipation setting his nerves alight. _Oh, how interesting. What could be behind door number one?_

His tattered and stained shoes took a step forward, his eyes fixed on the alluring glow. The floorboards creaked in the wake of his figure moving steadily down the hall, the sound moving closer. His pace was slow and agonizing as you awaited his appearance, the buzz crawling over your skin rising higher, your mouth going tacky and dry.

Closer still. It was as if you could see his heat through the wall, a silhouette of raw and savage desire that you’d spent days longing for, craving the flood of chemical euphoria triggered by his touch. Then he stopped. The small hairs on the back of your neck rose up, sensing his presence on the other side of the door.

Blood roared in your ears as his tall, rakish frame gradually came into view, statuesque and bathed in red light, his palm slowly pushing the door open. His eyes remained hooded and his expression fixed, but one of his eyebrows lifted subtly upwards as his gaze traveled up and down your body while you breathed deeply, the scent of him already permeating your senses, stirring up the intense desire you already felt tightening in your belly. Goosebumps prickled your skin, as if you could feel his eyes on you. They flickered over your chest, rising and falling with heavy breath, your bare nipples becoming rigid on contact with the air that was now all that separated you from him, before they lowered to the aching bundle of nerves between your legs.

You stood in the middle of your bedroom, wearing nothing but the expression on your face. Joker’s gaze grew heavier as he took you in, like a gift that had already been unwrapped, so willing and exposed, the lust practically dripping from you like the sweat already beading on your skin. Just for him.

His hand slid down the surface of the door to fall to his side before he stepped toward you. Your breath quickened, making your already dazed head light as you watched him close the space between you, your every nerve overwrought in the suspense he held you in as time seemed to slow and the air turned thick.

Then it all washed over you in a cool shiver down your back and heat blooming in your belly when his warmth finally reached your skin, your eyes fluttering closed as his hand took hold of your chin to tilt it upwards. The scent of burnt matches and gasoline tingled your senses, and you could feel the vibration of the deep hum rumbling in his throat as he breathed you in, sending arousing hints of satisfaction already trickling along your spine. Your first hit of his intoxicating touch.

His breath washed over the side of your neck as his grip slid from your chin down to the base of your throat and he brought his lips to your ear, his voice raising even more goosebumps across your skin.

“Mmm and what do we have _here_?”

Your eyes opened as the empty feeling between your legs intensified and you softly answered, “What does it look like?”

You could feel the puff of his chuckle, his mouth curving into a grin next to your ear as the warmth of his hand traveled to your breast, following its shape with his fingertips. It wouldn’t be long until he was all you sensed, a dizzying rush that fogged your mind and set your body on fire.

“Looks to me like my little bunny wants to _play_ ,” he purred.

Your lip curled between your teeth, your bite almost hard enough to bring the taste of copper to your tongue as your eyes closed once again, savoring the sensations, balanced on the edge of sinful satisfaction. Deep breaths heaved in your chest as his grip on the softness of your breast squeezed, a whine escaping your mouth when his fingers tightened around your nipple.

The pitch of his voice dropped more as he leaned in even closer, “And who am _I_ to deny her?”

Once your back hit the mattress, you were lost in his kiss. He marked your skin with his teeth and his tongue, getting drunk on the taste of you. His touch rendered you blind and deaf to everything but his body over yours, immersed in red light. He knew the ache in your center awaited the stretch only he could give to you and he reveled in it, watching you writhe. Then your eyes rolled back when his hands gripped your thighs to spread them open and, with a growl in his chest, his cock brushed against your thigh before he claimed what was his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a group prompt that ladyofthesea, heartracer, anaisangel, whatsliferightnow, and I came up with!
> 
> [As unsupervised young ladies, we have created a challenge for ourselves: write a 1k fic centered around the prompt "The Joker comes home late and finds something unexpected."]
> 
> Sticking to only 1,000 words was tough! I hope you enjoyed this little piece before the next chapter of Clothing Is Custom, No Labels comes out, it's coming soon!!  
> Thank you all for reading and comments are always appreciated 💖


End file.
